politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Impérial Empire du France
The Impérial Empire Imperial Empire du France is a nation led by Her Majesty Empress Wolf on the continent of Europe. Imperial Empire du France's government is a Absolute Monarchy with very liberal social policies. Economically, Imperial Empire du France favors far left wing policies. The official currency of Imperial Empire du France is the Canadian Dollar. At 75 days old, Imperial Empire du France is an established nation. Imperial Empire du France has a population of 1,055,798 and a land area of 7,300.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 144.63. Pollution in the nation is noticeable. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Links https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=41637 https://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/user/6063-empress-wolf/ Nation Facts * 'Rulers: '''Empress Wolfie * '''Government type: '''Aristocracy * '''Climate: '''Temperate * '''Currency: '''Franc * '''Official Languages: '''French and Dutch * '''Colonial Languages: '''Malaysian, Arabic, French * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. $3.8 Trillion * '''GDP Per Capita: '''approx. $3,194 * '''National Religions: '''Roman Catholic * '''National Animal: '''Eagle History Pre-Foundation Before the formation of the Imperial Empire du France, the land used to be known as The Kingdom of Netherlands and France, a union between several warring tribes in France, Belgium and The Netherlands. The Kingdom was ruled by the Great Grand Emperor, Louis Marget Wolf, who is now known as the father of the Empire. However, numerous Dutch tribes formed the Dutch Confederation and succeeded from the Kingdom. The Kingdom was renamed The United Kingdom of France and Belgium, and after garnering support from a German state, the DeutschReich, overtook the Dutch Confederation in terms of power and economical control. Once again, trouble struck as the Republic invaded and occupied French territories, forcing the Kingdom to relocate to the Netherlands and Belgium and again renaming itself to the Imperial Empire du France. The First Monarchy Shortly after the location of the Empire, the Great Grand Emperor Louis was shot and killed during the Great Franco-Dutch Wars with the Dutch Confederation, leaving his youngest daughter, Kathrine Wolf, to rule the throne. During her rule, she married King Josef of Austria. The influence of the Empire also began to expand as the French East Indies were established as colonies by Prince Hans I and Prince Hans II, the brothers or Empress Kathrine, The Empress ruled for another three years, before being her plane got shot down and went missing while she was on her to to the East Indies. The Second Monarchy After the disappearance of Empress Kathrine, Emperor von Reimerink and Emperess Maxima assumed control of the throne, and almost immediately dragged the Empire into conflict with the Evenstar. This led to hundreds of casualties as well as millions of dollars in damage, destroying the faith that the people had on the Emperor. The Emperor was eventually ousted and expelled from the Empire, leaving the Empress to rule the Empire for another five months, before abdicating the throne. The Third Monarchy After the abdication of Emperess Maxima, Empress Victoria Wolf ascended to the throne and married the King of Sweden, Zafri Zackery. Franco-Swedish Empire The Empress after her marriage to the King of Sweden ZafriZackery forming the Franco-Swedish Empire. The Two Empires have joined together, working to have a joint economy, and military. With Swedish Military Equipment being incorporated into the French Armed Forces. The French Empire also disavowed the Franco Euro, adopting the Swedish Krona. The Two Empire are also have a duty free, tax free trade policy. Alongside freedom of movement between French and Swedish Empire. The Two also have a 63% Tax Break on resources between each other. The East Indies and East Asian Swedish Colonies have joined together in production and land distribution. The French also now have joint military and intelligence quarters with the Swedish Winter Force a joint unit between French and Swedish Snow Troopers and winter warfare experts. San Florence The Kingdom of San Florence rejoined the Former Imperial French Colonies and has been accepted into the FCAP. During the later 15th century, French Generals and Prince Leo Cohen landed in New France, their ventures expanded all the way down into Central America where they would find the Acatec Empire. A series of wars between France and Acatec would erupt until the 19th century. With rapid militarization between France, Germany, and Italy. the Empires soon collided in 1910, causing France to abandon Louisiana, Canada, and Acatec. The Prince Cohen refused to leave, and gathered the Acatecs into his cause, however the Italian Republic quickly invaded New France and captured Acatec. The Italian Flag would remain in San Florence until it readopted its former flag with modifications. The Prince Leo soon passed away, his son Zachariah and his friend Arnaldo worked to found a united kingdom of over 12 different tribes, they needed Acatecs support, but Cohen was remember for his war against The Acatec. For the sake of their nation Arnaldo was asked by Cohen to lead as king,, but Arnaldo never forget his friend and Zachariah is known to be the kings right hand man. The Diplomatic Pressure within the French Republic was immense and caused its collapse, the Republic filled the void sending the Emperor into the Netherlands and all colonies formed their own counties (Mali, Algeria, Indonesia, Malaysia, Imperial Nederlandse Kolonaile, Southern France, Northern Kingdom, Kingdom of Wales, and San Florence) The Imperial Nederlandse Kolonaile faction soon regained their former home-land, causing Indonesia and Malaysia to rejoin the Empire. Shortly after the Kingdom of Wales, and Southern France rejoined. The Netherlands left the Empire and would join Germany. The French Empire continues to support all its former colonies with economic, military, technological and other forms of aid. The Honorary Ambassador is only sent to Former Colonies with the exception of Caledonia due to their sacrifice, willingness, and aid of the French throughout history. European Union Earlier in 2008 during the US Missile Crisis the first European Summit by almost all European States was the backdrop and beginning for the European Union. In 2008, Hungadada, France, Russia, Chernigov, and the Swedish signed the Treaty of Paris, which created the European Economic Community(EEC) and established a lowered Tariffs for Energy and Military sales. Later in 2008, The EEC meet, and discussed the formation of a Union. The European Union was thus formed. The Treaty of Berlin was formed and signed by the Founding Members of France, Hungadada, Russia, Chernigov and the Swedish. The Treaty was signed by all member states and formed the EU. The EU has been active in world affairs, with development of Europe, revamping Europes aging infrastructure and making Europe a much safer and better place. Recent critics of the EU are angered over its Economical Ascpets which have thrown some nations off, and have greatly reduced trade and economic prosperity. Recently Russia was removed from the EU after it was dissolved, and ambitions of Austria to join the EU have gone amiss due to various issue. What remains for the EU is unknown, but France stands committed to a United Europe. The Fourth Monarchy Following the divorce of Franco-Sweden, French Politics took a drastic turn. The Council, made up of Empress Wolfie, President Nicolas, Military Tech Giant Renault, Emperor Napoleon, and other members ran the Nation. France began to turn into a tailspin, colonial wars in Malaysia and Algeria erupted, resulting in the Council to dissolve the French Empire. Only the Mainland would remain apart of The new Fourth Monarchy. The new Aristocracy slowly moved from Empress Wolfie leaving her to formally retire from Politics. Leaving the Council with the Princess of Brittany taking her Vacant seat. France had also begun to rescind as a Military Power in Orbis, maintaining a standing armed forces of 105,000 it because Europe's 10th strongest military. The French Economy also tanked, without the French Mercantilism policy, and lack of colonies. French trade faltered, and ultimately failed. The Council decided it was best to dissolve France, and officially the Council moved all French Assets into a vault inside a secure bunker. The Princess of Brittany, Emperor Napoleon, and Nicolas were frozen to protect their bodies in the event that one day. France returned. The French Government officially dissolved a week later, ending the Fourth and Final Monarchy. Empress's Wolfies goal, of making France apart of a greater history, and an important factor of history had been achieved. France played a vital role in the formation of a European society, uniting much of europe for decades. France had left a legacy of culture and admiration, instilling the ideals of France in it's friends and allies. Royal Family * Grand Empress Katherine Wolf Grand Emperor Hans Josef Wolf * Empress Elizabeth Victoria Wolf * King Zafri Zackery * Prince Hans Wolf I * Prince Hans Wolf II * Princess Angela Wolf * Princess Mâxima * Prince Hamlington * Prince Leroy of Oslo * Prince Harry of Belgium * Prince Harrow * Princess Rose * Princess Rosa * Prince Harry of Britannia * Princess Helga I of Berlin * Prince Akwanda of Jakarta * Princess Qistinia of Kula Lumpur * Prince Jakart of Bali * Prince Bismarck of Prussia * Princess Alexandria of Prussia * Princess Alex I of Oslo * Princess Ellen of Oslo * Prince Napoleon * Prince Hamlington of Netherlands * Prince Charming I of Sweden * Princess Cristina * Princess Chloé Politics Foreign Relations Military L'armee de Terre L'armée de l'air Le Marine Nationale ''Légion Étrangère Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Nations in Europe Category:Underconstruction Pages